


Scherbenhaufen

by schnaf



Series: Aus den Fluten [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Alfred hat ein Problem. Paul allerdings auch – nämlich ihren schwer verletzten Mitspieler. Und damit ist Pauls Problem größer als seines, findet Alfred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist soweit – ich habe endlich über mein neues OTP geschrieben ♥ Paul ist ja eh einer meiner Faves und dann kam der Schnucker aus Island und plötzlich war es da, das neue Pärchen. Ich zerbreche mir jetzt schon seit einer Weile den Kopf über sie, diese Idee war aber dann ganz spontan: Beim Spiel gegen Mainz wurde Dominik Kohr sehr wüst umgenietet – Ergebnis ist eine ziemlich eklige Verletzung, mit freiliegendem Knochen, kaputten Muskeln und Sehnen... Paul ist direkt nach dieser Szene auf den verantwortlichen Mainzer losgegangen und ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn ihn nicht ein paar Leute zurückgehalten wäre. Das musste ich verarbeiten.

**Wortzahl:** 1640  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Alfred muss sich eingestehen, dass das, was er gerade tut, echt sinnlos ist. Wenn er schon stundenlang wach ist, sollte er endlich aufhören, Wasser zu trinken und mal auf etwas umsteigen, was ihm hilft, einzuschlafen.  
Gut, am meisten würde es wohl helfen, zurück ins Bett gehen. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht einschläft, wenn er die ganze Zeit in der Küche sitzt und Wasser trinkt. Vorerst will er aber erst einmal den zweiten Teil ändern.

Mit einem Seufzen steht Alfred auf, dabei greift er nach seinem Glas und leert es. Das nun leere Glas stellt er auf die Ablage.  
Kakao. Kakao wäre jetzt echt gut. Hilft auch hoffentlich, damit er endlich müde wird. So müde, dass er einschläft - müde ist er eigentlich schon.  
Ein kurzer Blick in den Kühlschrank - ja, sie haben noch Milch da, er kann seine Schokoladenmilch machen. Also öffnet er eines der Schränkchen und nimmt eine Tasse heraus.

Zumindest will er das. Die Tasse rutscht ihm aus der Hand - er ist nun mal verdammt müde und eigentlich am Ende seiner Kräfte - und fällt auf den Boden. Beim vergeblichen Versuch, sie aufzufangen, stößt Alfred sich das Knie an einer Schublade.  
Scheiße. Der Schepperer war verdammt laut - er schallt immer noch in seinen Ohren. Hoffentlich hat Paul das nicht gehört...

Alfred schnappt sich mehrere Blatt Küchenrolle und fegt damit die Scherben notdürftig zusammen. Vorsichtig, damit sie nicht noch mehr Lärm machen, lässt er sie in den Abfalleimer gleiten, dann holt er sich die Kehrschaufel, um auch den Rest zu beseitigen.  
Und dann passiert das, was er vermeiden wollte. Die Türe öffnet sich.

„Was machst'n du da?“

Paul klingt verschlafen. Er sieht auch so aus, stellt Alfred fest, als er sich umdreht. Auf seiner Wange sieht man noch die Abdrücke seines Kissens, seine Augen sind ganz klein, er blinzelt ins Licht.

„Mir ist die Tasse runter gefallen.“

Hoffentlich reicht ihm das als Erklärung... Bei seinem Anblick würde Alfred Paul am liebsten eigenhändig wieder ins Bett stecken. Sein Freund hatte einen anstrengenden Tag, er soll sich erholen.  
Paul sieht das anders. Kurz runzelt er die Stirn, dann geht er hinüber zum Tisch, zieht einen Stuhl heraus und setzt sich hin.

„Was trinkst du?“  
„Kakao.“  
„Machst du mir auch einen?“

Alfred nickt, bevor er sich abwendet und wieder zum Schränkchen hinüber geht. Diesmal nimmt er zwei Tassen heraus - und diesmal ist er vorsichtiger.  
Er versucht gar nicht erst, Paul davon zu überzeugen, wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Da hätte er eh keine Chance, Paul ist viel zu stur. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, ist er nicht mehr davon abzubringen und jetzt ist er der Meinung, dass er bei Alfred bleiben muss.

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?“

Kurz überlegt Alfred. Er will zwar nicht, dass Paul sich Sorgen macht, aber ihn anlügen ist tabu. Wenn er so direkt fragt, muss er eine ebenso direkte, ehrliche Antwort bekommen.

„Konnte noch gar nicht schlafen.“

Er spürt förmlich, wie Paul ihn besorgt mustert. Zum Glück hat er sofort eine Ablenkung parat.

„Wo ist denn das Kakaopulver?“

Paul seufzt und für einen Moment fühlt es sich an, als wäre alles ganz normal. Als wäre das ein ganz normaler Tag, Abend, wie auch immer. Sie tun oft so, als wären sie genervt voneinander, wenn einer etwas nicht weiß, was für den anderen selbstverständlich ist. In Pauls Fall sind das sämtliche „Wo ist...?“-Fragen von Alfred.

„Bei dem Backzeug.“  
„Na toll, was macht es da?“  
„Braucht man zum Backen.“

Die Schublade mit dem „Backzeug“ findet Alfred ohne Probleme. Dort ist tatsächlich die Packung mit dem Schokopulver. Er greift es sich, dann holt er die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. Als die beiden befüllten Tassen in der Mikrowelle ihre Runden drehen, überlegt er sich kurz, sich zu Paul zu setzen, aber... Nein. Der Plan, ihm seine Ruhe zu lassen, steht immer noch. Deshalb räumt Alfred erst einmal sein Glas in den Geschirrspüler und lässt sich dabei besonders viel Zeit.

Doch dann sind die Getränke fertig und ihm bleibt keine Ausflucht mehr. Nun ja, wenn Paul seine warme Milch bekommt, wird er vielleicht so müde, dass er wieder ins Bett will.  
Klappt nicht. Paul nimmt einen Schluck, dann sieht er auf, zu Alfred, der gegenüber von ihm Platz genommen hat.

„Was ist los?“

Auch Alfred trinkt etwas von seinem Kakao. Das schwemmt jedoch nicht den Kloß in seinem Hals weg.  
Das Wasser vorher mag zwar nicht gegen seine Schlaflosigkeit geholfen haben, doch zumindest hat es ihn von all den Gedanken, die ihn runterziehen, abgelenkt. Das ist nun vorbei, Paul hat ihn gewissermaßen mit der Nase darauf gestoßen.  
Alfred legt beide Hände um seine Tasse und schließt die Augen. Plötzlich spürt er noch etwas Warmes - Pauls Hände haben sich über seine gelegt. Er öffnet wieder die Augen und sieht seinen Freund an.

„Ich habe das Spiel heute verbockt. Und davor habe ich auch nichts gerissen.“

Paul sieht ihn an, forschend irgendwie, auffordernd, so, als würde er darauf warten, dass Alfred diese Aussage revidiert.  
Kann er nicht. Die Fakten sind unumstößlich, bei seiner Torbilanz steht eine dicke Null. Eher noch eine Minuszahl. Klar, allzu viele Spiele gab es in dieser Saison noch nicht und er hatte schon größere Durchhänger, aber... Die Abwärtsspirale hat begonnen, emotional auf jeden Fall.

Eine Weile hält Paul den Blick aufrecht, seine Miene wird immer zärtlicher und passt damit nun mehr dazu, wie sein Daumen Alfreds Hand streichelt. Dann seufzt er.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“  
„Du hast besseres zu tun.“

Er bereut den Satz schon in dem Moment, in dem er ihn ausgesprochen hat - im gleichen Moment, in dem sich Pauls Gesichtszüge verziehen. Sein Freund ist aufgebracht und das zu recht.  
Deshalb kommt er Paul zuvor. Bevor Paul sich darüber aufregen kann, versucht er, ihm zu erklären, was er meint.

„Nur weil ich dein Freund bin, solltest du dich nicht um mich speziell kümmern müssen. Du bist Kapitän, du musst dich um alle kümmern. Wie eben heute bei Domi.“

Alfred macht eine kurze Pause, sie denken beide an das Spiel zurück - dass auch Paul das tut, erkennt er an seinem abwesenden Blick.  
Wie Domi plötzlich durch die Luft flog, wie er schreiend und blutend am Boden lag, sich nicht mehr bewegt hat. Und wie Paul losgestürmt ist, hinter dem Mainzer her, der es für eine gute Idee hielt, Domi ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste umzunieten. Wie er von mehreren Mainzern und dem Schiedsrichter zurückgehalten werden musste, um nicht auf ihn loszugehen. Wie er es kaum geschafft hat, sich zu beruhigen.  
Was ist da schon seine Flaute dagegen?

Er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck Kakao, bevor er fortfährt.

„Mich schockiert das Foul ja auch. Aber leider bleibt trotzdem Platz, um mich mies zu fühlen.“

Nun schweigen sie beide. Paul lässt seine Hände los und greift nach seiner Tasse.  
Bis Paul antwortet, ist zumindest Alfreds Tasse leer.

„Mir geht es doch auch so. Das mit Domi macht mich unglaublich wütend, aber ich habe auch noch einen Kopf für andere Dinge.“

Alfred versteht den stillen Vorwurf - hört das unausgesprochene 'Auch für dich.' heraus.

„Aber ich bin nicht der einzige mit Problemen.“

Ruckartig steht Paul auf und Alfred hat schon die Befürchtung, dass er jetzt zu stur war, doch dann tritt er neben ihn, nachdem er seine Tasse auf die Ablage gestellt hat.

„Steh' auf.“

Damit ist endgültig klar, dass Paul nicht wütend auf ihn ist. Sonst wäre er jetzt einfach abgehauen.  
Das, was er gerade gesagt hat, ist das Gegenteil davon. Er möchte quasi von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihm sprechen, ohne einen Tisch oder ähnliches zwischen ihnen.

Alfred gehorcht. Er steht auf und nun stehen sie einander gegenüber. Nur kurz, dann schlingt Paul nämlich seine Arme um ihn und Alfred presst intuitiv seine Nase in seine Haare.  
Nach einer Weile macht Paul einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Seine Hände ruhen weiterhin auf Alfreds Rücken - so umarmen sie sich weiterhin, können sich jetzt aber auch ansehen.

„Klar, ich könnte mich auch um Halil kümmern, weil er nicht spielt. Oder um Jan, weil er schon so lange verletzt ist. Oder um alle anderen Stürmer, weil sie auch partout nicht treffen. Aber... Du bist eben doch etwas Besonderes, du hast eben doch eine besondere Behandlung verdient. Als mein Freund. Das ist nämlich privat. Ich will, dass es meinem Freund gut geht, unabhängig davon, dass ich Kapitän bin.“

Sein Blick ist ganz ernst und - entschlossen. Vor allem entschlossen. Das kam von Herzen, er meint das wirklich so.  
Scheiß auf Gesprächsabstand. Alfred zieht Paul wieder an sich, drückt ihn so fest, dass er sich fast schon Sorgen macht, dass er ihm weh tut.

Das zu hören ist so... Es geht ihm echt nah. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass er übermüdet und am Ende seiner Kräfte ist.  
Paul ist wirklich für ihn da, egal was ist. So wie er sich bei der EM für Alfred und die isländische Nationalmannschaft mitgefreut hat, teilt er auch sein Leid, wenn es nicht so gut läuft.  
Alleine diese Erkenntnis bewirkt, dass er sich gleich viel befreiter fühlt. Ja, es mag gerade nicht so gut laufen, aber er hat Paul an seiner Seite. Er musste schon in so vielen Vereinen kämpfen, hatte diese Situation schon in so vielen Vereinen, doch diesmal ist er nicht alleine. Er hat einen Freund, der ihn versteht, der ihm unglaublich nahe steht und der für ihn da ist.

Alfred kann seine Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen, er ist zu überwältigt. Nur ein Wort bringt er hervor und das ist ganz wichtig, das muss sein.

„Danke.“

Paul drückt ihn kurz, dann streckt er sich, um ihn küssen zu können.  
Anschließend lässt er seine Hände nach unten gleiten und greift nach Alfreds Hand.

„Komm. Wir gehen schlafen.“


End file.
